I'd Do ANYTHING For You(A Fairy Tail X-Mas One Shot Story In 2 Parts)
by WindStar27
Summary: Mest wanted to ask Wendy to marry him on Christmas. Wendy wanted to get him a special gift. Mest goes on a mission to find a special gem for her ring & takes Eve, Gray & Lyon with him. Eve doesn't want to leave his heavily pregnant wife: Meredy. What could go wrong on such a mission and what will Wendy learn in her search for the perfect gift? Ships: Mendy, Cheon, Everdy & Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**Posted On: 12-31-17 At 8:54 PM (CST GMT: -6:00)**

* * *

 **A/N::**

 **This is part of what was SUPPOSED to me a massive one shot story.**

 **I haven't been able to edit the rest of it yet, and was determined to post it today. My mom is currently in the hospital with some sort of infection. So I can't edit the rest, as I am on my cell phone, at the moment.**

 **Anyway, I haven't slept much, I've been here all night with her, slept on the couch a bit... Going to try to get some more sleep after I post this. Please be aware, I am dyslexic, and I should run my A/N through a proof reading program like I do with my chapters, but I can't right now. Also, as I said, I am on my phone and very tired and stressed at the moment, I will try to fix any mistakes that I miss in the notes, later, whenever I get to my computer. I'm sorry, please bear with me. Now, onto info about this story!**

 **This chapter is (without the notes here) 8,446 works long. It ends at a strange point... I'm sorry. As I said, I wanted to post it this YEAR and this is what I was able to edit. It was supposed to be a one shot. There's another 4-5k words that I need to edit, proofread and spellcheck.**

 **I'll have to post them as a second chapter. It shouldn't be too much longer for that chapter, I just need to take care of my mom right now.**

 **The pairings in this are: Mest x Wendy (main pairing), Eve Tearm x Meredy (second main pairing) important side pairings: Gray x Juvia & Lyon x Chelia. There are other couples mentioned, I won't list them all. Iv anyone dislikes them, I'm sorry. **  
**But please don't flame me for my choice of ships. I try to respect other's shipping choices. I ask the same of you. If I get flames, I will likely return in kind, and I don't like getting nasty with people.**

 **Ages of import:**

 **Wendy: 20**  
 _(PHYSICALLY 20- the fact that she and the other D. Slayers came from 400 years ago still stands. If Wendy had not slept on Tenroujima for 7 years, she would have been about 27 in this story, as she was physically the same age as Meredy.)_

 **Mest: 30**  
 _(Before the 7 year skip- He was roughly 3 years older than her physical age (there is visual proof in the series (anime and manga) that he was NOT an adult before the 7 year sleep that Wendy and the others had on the island- I repeat: That he was NOT an adult._  
 _Just because he was in the rune knights DOES NOT (IN ANY POSSIBLE WAY) mean that he was an adult when the two of them met. Eve was in the rune knights until the age of 15 (when he left to join Blue Pegasus) and was in the knights long before that. I can go into pointing out all of the other proof as well, but I won't unless someone asks me, in a pm)._

 **Meredy: 27**

 **Eve: 30-31**

 **Chelia: 23**

 **Lyon: 32-33**

 **Gray: 25-26**  
 _(I'm tired, so my math might be off and I'm trying to calculate the ages while taking the lost 7 years into account for them- I realize that Gray and Lyon were closer in age or the same age to start out)_

 **Juvia: Same age as Gray**  
 _(You should be able to figure out the other ages from here - these characters are the only ones who's ages directly matter.)_

 _ **This is a Christmas story. It was supposed to be posted just before, or on Christmas. I include some of my head-cannons like the thing with Loke and Mest & Eve's relationship. **_  
_**This is set about 8 years after the end of the series and is connected to 2 of my fics called:**_ **{{"** **Attraction Takes Root & Love Blooms At The Grand Magic Games** **"}}** _ **\- Which I am writing a story for that takes place after that and before this one.**_  
 _ **And the one called:**_ **{{"** **(Mendy Week: 2015) Oh, Starry Night (Completed)** **"}}** _ **\- Which is about Mest and Wendy (OBVIOUSLY- but also about Chelia and Lyon and I am writing another story connected to them that is between this and that.**_  
 _ **But things happened and it was delayed. But I wanted to at least post part of it this year, as I said.**_

 _ **Right now, I can't think of anything else to say. If I do, I will post it in the second part of the one shot (yes, I still consider this a one shot, because that is how it was planned out.)**_

 _ **Chapter/Story Name: I'd Do ANYTHING For You**_

* * *

 **December 17th- Noon**

* * *

"Jingle bells! Jungle bells! Jungle all the way, Oh what fun it is to si~hey!-EVE TEARM! LET ME GO!"

Meredy was decorating for Christmas. Currently it was the beginning of December. She was 9 months pregnant with her first child. Her husband had been driving her crazy treating her like she was going to brake.  
So, while he had been called to his guild, she figured she could decorate some.  
Chelia and Juvia were here with her, helping. Wendy would be coming soon.

Currently, Meredy was standing on top of a chair, and Juvia was handing her up some ornaments as she hung a lighted garland over one of the doorways in her house.  
Eve had come back early, though... And before either of the girls could warn her, he had grabbed her by the hips and pulled her very pregnant-self into his arms.

"I was busy!"

She protested with a pout as he set her on her feet.

"Yes, busy giving me a heart attack. What if you went into labor up there?!"

Her eyebrows rose.

"I'm not due for about 2 weeks yet! Not likely until the new year!"

He shook his head as Chelia giggled at the scene.

"What if you fell?!"

"Really?"

She asked as she eyed him. He stared her down.

"You are impossible! Go away for a while!"

She finally said.

"Not if you're going to do things like this!"

He shot back, hands on his hips as they glared at each other.

"Like what? Decorating for the holiday?!"

"Yes!"

"You are unbelievable!"

"Should we leave?"

Asked Chelia.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Said Eve and Meredy at the same time. Meredy looked at Eve.

"They are my friends, I say that they stay!"

Some more glaring.

"Hi guys I- uh... What's happening?"

Asked Wendy as she finally arrived. She stooped short when she saw the arguing couple.

"I'm about to be widowed, if he doesn't stop this macho, over-protective crap!"

Snapped Meredy. Her mood was really sour now. Mest came in behind Wendy.

"What did you do now, Eve?!"

He asked his only remaining friend from his days in the rune knights. Eve shot him a moody look.

"I'm just trying to be a good husband!"

The blonde man defended. Meredy rested a hand on her belly as the baby started kicking her.

"Babe, are you OK?!"

He asked her, reaching out to pull her into his arms.

"Touch me and you WILL lose that hand!"

She snapped as she swatted his hand away. He looked a bit hurt. She looked at Mest, the taller of the two men in the room.

"Tell him I'm not made of glass and that I won't break! He impregnated a woman, NOT A GLASS ORNAMENT, THAT WILL SHATTER!"

Mest looked a bit uncomfortable at that imagery as Wendy and Chelia both blushed while both were trying to stifle their giggles.  
Juvia on the other hand, hugged her pissed off, pink haired friend while laughing so hard that she was crying.  
Meredy was glad they were amused... Too bad she wasn't amused too. Mest looked at Eve, who stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Why do you all put me in these situations!"

Mest finally said to both Meredy and Eve, glancing at his blushing, giggling, girlfriend who was standing beside Chelia.

"What if Wendy was expecting?!"

Eve suddenly demanded, the women suddenly all stopped laughing and eyed Wendy. Her face reddened.

"Girls, he said "what if"! Mest and I aren't... We haven't-"

She looked about ready to cry from embarrassment.

"And why the hell not?"

Demanded Chelia. Wendy looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. Mest looked away, blushing.

"If I were to ever have a wife who was expecting, I would know better than to worry about her to the point of madness like you are!"

Said Mest, finally. Wendy blinked at him. Juvia frowned.

"Why?"

She asked. He sighed.

"Come on people. Wendy and I have only kissed, hugged and-! Anyway! Don't pick on us!"

They all looked at him. While everyone's attention was on Mest, Meredy tried to get back on the chair, but Eve had his hand on her shoulder, she sighed and sat in the chair, instead of standing on it.

"Don't you love Wendy?"

Asked Chelia. Mest groaned and glared at Eve.

"This is your fault!"

He accused his friend. Eve just shrugged. Mest wanted to throttle him!

"Women have been giving birth since the dawn of time! She won't break or die from hanging afew friggen ornaments, Tearm!"

He snapped at Eve.

"Again. What if it were Wendy...?"

Eve asked. Mest rolled his eyes.

"If it were Wendy: I would NOT be a head case from worrying, like you are!"

"Why?"

Asked Meredy this time. They all looked at her, Mest sighed and looked over at Wendy.

"Because she's strong and brave. She might be shorter than the other girls here, but she's strong. She's also a dragon slayer-!"

 _ **'Oh Mest...'**_

Thought Wendy with a smile as her boyfriend went on-

"If I didn't have faith that she would be careful of herself, and our baby, I would be a bad mate. I would be insulting her, and... I would be endangering myself!"

Everyone blinked at that.

"Huh?"

Said Wendy. Eve blinked at his friend. Mest leaned close to his friend.

"She smiles a lot, right?"

Eve nodded.

"Have you SEEN those fangs?!"

Eve blinked. Now that Mest mentioned them...

"Uh... Yeah. All dragon slayers have them..."

He said very softly.

"I don't want her getting pissed off-"

Suddenly they both heard a huff from Wendy. They looked at her, her brown eyes were narrowed.

"Another thing that all of us Dragon slayers have, is EXELENT hearing!"

She snapped. The men blinked at her. Suddenly, Mest grabbed Eve by the arm.

"I'm borrowing him, ladies! I need his help with something. That's why I came here, not to get into the middle of all of this."

"Keep him for a while!"

Called out Meredy. Mest waved, and then he and the complaining Eve were gone. Meredy sighed and relaxed a bit.

"So... Wendy-"

Started Chelia but got a glare from her friend. Chelia put her hands up in defense.

"I was just going to ask what you wanted to see us all for?!"

She said and Wendy sighed.

"I'm trying to think of something to give Mest for Christmas. I need some ideas."

"How about yourself?"

Chelia asked.  
Wendy just looked at her, while Juvia and Meredy wisely kept their opinions to themselves.

"You better have some other idea..."

She said. Meredy got to her feet.

"Let's all have some tea and talk it over."

She said heading for the kitchen. Wendy and the others followed her.

* * *

"Let me go, Mest!"

"I will now."

Said the dark haired man once they were inside his apartment. Eve blinked, seeing Lyon and Gray.

"Took you long enough to get him here."

Said Gray. Both were only wearing boxer shorts.

"Don't strip in my apartment! And did you turn the heat off or something?!"

He demanded as he released the snow mage and went to check the thermostat. It was freezing cold outside and snowing!  
And these two ice brains had turned down or off, his thermostat, as soon as he had left to get Eve... And they were now also going around his apartment nearly naked. Once the heat was on he turned in time to see Eve taking off his shirt.

"Not you too!"

"I have an undershirt on, under this, Mest. I'm not an exhibitionists like those two fools. I only run around naked in my own home."

Said Eve. Lyon and Gray looked at him.

"I swear, you 3 would be better off dating and marrying blocks of ice, instead of women."

Mest said looking at the 3 of them. Gray grinned darkly.

"Sex with a block of ice isn't as fun!"

Mest, Eve and Lyon all looked at him.

"What?!"

He asked. Lyon looked at his friend pityingly.

"I didn't know you were that desperate..."

Said Lyon.

"I didn't know you had tried it..."

Said Mest. At that, Eve started laughing. Gray just blinked at them. Then what they said, and were thinking, finally dawned on the Fairy Tail ice wizard.

"Uh... No. Just... No!"

He said shoving away the hand that Lyon had rested on his shoulder.

"So why am I here, instead of protecting my wife?"

Asked Eve after a minute, changing the direction of the conversation (much to Gray's  
appreciation). Mest looked at him.

"I just saved you from being murdered by your wife!"

Snapped Mest.

"Is he being over-protective again?"

Asked Lyon. Mest nodded and Eve shook his head. Gray snickered.  
Eve sighed and Mest went to find another shirt to put on, since it wasn't getting warmer fast enough. He came back into the living room just in time to see the snow mage trying to leave.

"Get your butt back here!"

He snapped. Sighing heavily, Eve came back. He sat beside Lyon.

"So, what's up?"

Gray asked Mest, who sat down with them, he suddenly looked nervous.

"I want to ask Wendy to marry me... But..."

They waited. Nothing else came, Gray and Eve both kicked him without having known the other was doing it. Mest yelped and jumped away from them. Lyon looked at the 3 of them.

"But what?! Your wasting my damn time, Gryder!"

Demanded Eve. Mest glared at them.

"You two didn't have to kick me!"

He said, annoyed. They just looked at him.

"I want to get a special ring for her! But I can't get the gemstone that I want because its on a friggen frozen mountain!"

They all just looked at him.

"That's why you gathered the 3 of us here? Wouldn't just one of us work well enough to help you."

Asked Eve.

"No. Lyon can do things that Gray and you cannot! Gray is a demon slayer, and there's a demon there! And you also have abilities that neither of them does!"

Snapped Mest.

"What sort if gemstone is it?"

Asked Gray. Mest looked at him.

"It's called "Avarona's Breath". It's a magical gem. A sapphire."

He said with a sigh.

"What's it do?"

Asked Eve. Mest got up and left the room. Then he came back a few minutes later. He opened a book and sat it on the table between the 3. The book told about a female demon slayer. She lived over 800 years ago. And she was in love with a demon. Instead of killing demons, she protected those who didn't harm humans. But, a demon eventually tried to kill her. This demon killed her husband and injured her child, a half-demon.  
Avarona went crazy and killed the demon. Then she used her powers to create a special gemstone with healing powers. It healed her son. But when her boy was about 16, she died fighting another demon. She had been a sky-demon slayer.  
No one knows how it got on the mountain. And no one knows what happened to her son, or why the gem is now guarded by a demon, of all things. Gray looked at Mest. The book said that it enhanced sky magic of any kind. That meant that Lyon might want it for Chelia... But Lyon said he never intended to marry so...

"You want to have the gem made into a ring for Wendy?"

Gray asked Mest. The other fairy tail mage sighed softly, and nodded... Eve looked at Mest.

"You're serious about asking her to-"

Mest nodded.

"Please guys?!"

He bowed his head.

"Why not just ask Natsu, though...?"

Asked Gray. Mest frowned, looking up at Gray.

"Are you serious?!"

Gray thought about it for a minute, then frowned.

"You're right, forget I suggested it. He'd tell Wendy what you were doing. If not him, then Happy would. And he'd likely destroy the mountain anyway."

He said realizing how stupid that question had been.

"So... Will you all help me?!"

"Yes."

"Yeah, sure, no prob."

Said Lyon and Gray.

"Nope!"

Said Eve. All 3 looked at him.

"Why?!"

"Because, I've got a pregnant wife. I'm not leaving her for any longer than I need to."

Mest sighed. Gray and Lyon frowned. They knew that Eve would end up going to help if Meredy had a say in the matter. Lyon got up.

"Be back in a few,"

He said as he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

On his way to the bathroom, Lyon found a pen and paper. He wrote a note.

"Ice-make: Dove"

He gave the icy bird the note, then he let it go out the window, telling it to go to Chelia, and only Chelia. She'd get the message to Meredy without telling Wendy. Then he headed back to the others as Eve was apologizing.

"Where are we meeting?"

Lyon asked Mest as he sat down. The slightly annoyed mage sighed and told them which mountain it was. And the 3 agreed to meet in a few days. Then Eve left.

* * *

When Eve got home, he blinked as Wendy and Chelia passed him. The 2 were leaving his house as he entered. Wendy smiled cheerfully at him and waved, but Chelia gave him an evil look. Once inside, he saw Juvia and Meredy looking at a note.

"Hi Love, I-"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Eve?!"

He blinked as Juvia jumped away from her friend at her sudden outburst.

"Huh?"

He asked. Meredy crumpled the letter up.

"Steven Tearm!"

He blinked at her.

"You are going to help Mest and the others."

"Why me?"

"Number 1: he's one of your best friends! #2: He asked YOU for a reason! #3: I SAID SO!"

"How did you find out anyway?!"

He asked.

"Chelia's lover is very good at ice-make magic and creating living creatures from it,"

She said, pointing to the ice dove that was sitting outside, on the windowsill. Eve frowned, his blue eyes landing on the crumpled letter in her hand.

"I'm not going, Meredy. What if you go into labor?!"

"I won't."

"But-"

"Eve, I love you. I do. But you have to trust that I won't lose this baby."

He watched her, then he sighed, looking defeated.

"Meredy?"

"Yes?"

"I... I'll go help Mest..."

He finally relented. She smiled.

"But-"

He hesitated looking worried.

"Promise that you won't stay alone... Please?"

"Juvia and Chelia will stay over. Since their house-mates are going to be with you."

He relaxed a bit.

"Juvia will make sure that Meredy and your baby remain OK!"

Said Gray's girlfriend. Eve smiled.

"Thank you Juvia."

He said and not long after, Juvia headed home as well.

* * *

 **20 minutes before:**

* * *

As they were leaving Meredy & Eve's home, Wendy and Chelia passed the blonde man. They nodded and waved (or in Chelia's case: glared at) to him as he entered, and they left.

"So, what were you showing Meredy?"

Wendy asked her friend. Chelia blinked.

"Oh, Lyon had a message for Meredy."

She said, smiling. Wendy wondered why Lyon would have a message for a person he had very little contact with, like Meredy. But, she kept that curiosity to herself.

"Hey, Wendy... Can I come to your place at Fairy Hills?!"

Wendy blinked at her.

"Sure, what's up?"

She asked and yelped as her best friend grabbed her gloved hand and started pulling her. They almost (almost, because Wendy and Chelia BOTH kept slipping on ice, tripping over their respective feet or otherwise falling or sliding) ran to Wendy's apartment. Once inside, Chelia looked around.

"Is Carla here?"

She asked.

"No. She said something about needing to go to Lucy's. My guess is: she was looking for Happy, and figured that Natsu would be pestering Lucy and Loke, like usual."

"OK."

"So, what's up...?"

Wendy asked her friend, as they both started taking their winter gear off.

"I'm going to ask Lyon to marry me."

Her pink haired friend said suddenly. Wendy blinked at Chelia.

"Uh... OK."

She didn't know what else to say. Then suddenly her brain started working.

"Wait, what?! But when you two got together he said he had no plans of getting married, and you

said you were OK with it."

"We've been together for 4 years, this Christmas, Wendy. My opinion has changed..."

She said softly, a sad look crossing her face. Wendy blinked at her.

"What if he says "no", though...?"

"Then I will likely leave him. I want a family."

Wendy sighed softly.

"I'm not going to give up, though! Not without a fight. I did set something else into motion..."

"Something else? Like what?"

Wendy asked her as they sat down.

"The last time he and I slept together, I took a magic potion that would ensure that I get pregnant."

Wendy's eyes widened. She blushed and bit her lip.

"So, you're likely...?"

"Carrying Lyon's baby? Yes."

Nodding, Wendy looked a bit uneasy.

"What if he doesn't want you having it?!"

She finally asked. At that, Chelia looked sad.

"Then he doesn't love it or me. And it will be no loss... I won't expect him to pay for it. It's just... I love him so much Wendy. If I can't be with him, as his wife, I want a part of him to stay with me."

She said sadly as Wendy nodded. After that they talked a bit longer and then Chelia figured she should head home. As she was leaving, Wendy hugged her.

"Whatever you choose to do, Chelia, I'll support you."

She said softly. Her friend nodded.

"Thanks, Wens."

Then she left.

* * *

 **Later:**

* * *

"Hey, I'm home,"

Said Lyon after he finally got home. He had come up behind Chelia and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Hey you..."

He smiled and kissed her neck.

"So, when are you guys going to look for Mest's gift for Wens?"

She asked him softly as they watched their Christmas tree happily blink it's colored lights at them. In Chelia's mind, she saw a silver haired little boy and girl that did not exist, as they unwrapped Christmas gifts.

"We're going to meet tomorrow morning. Will you be OK?"

She nodded.

"Juvia and I are going to stay with Meredy while you're all gone."

He nodded.

"... Lyon..."

She said as she played with one of his hands, while she reached into her skirt pocket.

"Hmm?"

"W... Will you marry me?"

She asked softly as she slid a metal silver band on his ring finger. He blinked, and she felt as if her whole being stilled, waiting for his reaction.

"Chelia..."

"Before you answer-! Please! Use your trip with the guys to think about it! I... I think I might be pregnant Lyon and... I want us to be a real family, anyway..."

"Calm down..."

He said turning in his arms to look up at him. He blinked down at her.

"Please, Lyon!"

He finally nodded.

"I'll think about it, Chelia."

He said softly, touching her cheek gently. She smiled, leaning her face into his hand. He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

When Gray got home, he found Juvia packing a bag.

"Where are you going?"

He asked, frowning.

"Juvia is going to stay with Meredy while Gray-sama and the guys are out helping Mest."

She said smiling at him. He frowned slightly.

"Don't you even want to know where and why we are going?"

"Lyon-San's note said that Mest wanted to find a special gift for Wendy."

She said as she looked at him.

"So, isn't that what you're doing?"

He sighed. He still wasn't used to her not being so jealous. Finally, he nodded.

"Yeah, we are. So... Anyway..."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She whimpered against his lips as he held her close. Soon he had scooped her into his arms and laid her on their bed as he kissed her deeply.

* * *

The next morning, Mest waited for the others in Hargeon Town's port. First Eve arrived, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Then Gray and finally Lyon. The others blinked at Lyon's hand.

"What's with the ring?"

Asked Gray.

"Chelia asked me to marry her..."

He said absentmindedly. They blinked at him.

"So... Juvia and I will eventually be the only ones who aren't married?"

Asked Gray, frowning.

"I didn't agree to it. I only agreed to think about it."

Said Lyon. Eve looked jittery.

"Can we all just get going?"

He asked them. Mest rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, Eve looked at him.

"Meredy will be OK. Juvia and Chelia are staying with her,"

He said, and Lyon placed a hand on Eve's other shoulder. Eve looked up at him.

"Chelia and I have a way for her to contact us, should Meredy need you. If she does, Mest can teleport you right to her."

Eve sighed and took a deep, calming breath, closing his eyes.

"Ok..."

He said, forcing himself to relax. Gray gave him a curious look.

"Why are you so spastic about her and the baby, anyway?"

Mest waited to teleport them all. Eve sighed.

"She miscarried a baby 2 years ago... She was about 2 months along, and we had been married for 7 months."

They all looked startled.

"We didn't know."

Said Mest.

"I don't think she told anyone other than Juvia. We just couldn't bring ourselves to talk about it."

He admitted and Lyon patted him on the back.

"Wendy is a healer. And so is Chelia... allbeit, she's weak at it how, though. They and Juvia will make sure that Meredy is ok."

He said, thinking about what Chelia said about being pregnant.

"Lyon, Gray... Where is your gear?"

Asked Mest. They smirked, they were both wearing their usual long over coats with many pockets.

"We have anything and everything we need in our pockets, and our magic is all we really need."

Said Gray. Mest nodded, he was wearing 2 long, warm coats, and like Eve, Mest had a duffle bag as well.

"Ok. Then, let's all get going."

Said Mest, Gray and Lyon each touched his shoulders, and he rested his hand on Eve's shoulder. Then he teleported all of them to the mountain inn that was at the base of the mountain.  
After that, they started off towards the location that the gem was supposed to be at.  
Mest looked up the makeshift trail that was already there, and he frowned.

 _ **'This isn't going to be easy...'**_

He thought.

* * *

Wendy was walking with Carla (who was in her human form), as they looked at the shop windows.

"Its really cold, Wendy, we shouldn't stay out here too-"

She started, as she pulled her white coat closer.

"- We can go home, Carla. I'm not seeing anything that Mest might like for Christmas..."

Wendy said, sounding depressed. Carla looked at her. The slightly shorter, dark haired girl was watching the ground as they walked. Suddenly Carla rested a hand on Wendy's hair, gently. Wendy looked up at her.

"Let's go to Lucy and Loke's apartment..."

Wendy smiled at her, slightly.

"If you want to see Happy why don-"

"Just be quiet, child!"

She said as she sprouted her wings and grabbed Wendy under the arms. Wendy sighted and let her friend lift her up and off apparently they were off to see Lucy...

* * *

Lucy frowned. She had just come home from shopping. Loke had made the two of them an early dinner. But... Apparently... Natsu and Happy were there again!  
Loke was giving the two of them a lecture about just walking in and eating anything that they saw. Apparently one of the spirits had needed him for some problem back in the celestial realm. So, Loke had gone to help. When he got back, there were Natsu and Happy: eating the food that he had prepared for Lucy and himself.

"I swear, you two are bottomless pits!"

He was saying. Natsu seemed to shrug it off.

"It was good, though, Loke. You should be proud of yourself!"

Said Natsu cheerfully, trying to placate the leader of the zodiac. Happy was smarter. He was hiding behind the couch and apologized to the lion spirit.

"Natsu, I auto to-!"

"Hey guys!"

Said Lucy loudly as she finally let herself be noticed. Loke looked at her.

"Hey Luce..."

He said sighing heavily. He wouldn't be able to reprimand Natsu while she was there. And Loke was getting tired of the man walking into the apartment whenever the hell he felt like it!

The last time he had done it: {{Loke had been making love to Lucy! Thankfully they sensed Natsu before he wandered into the bedroom.  
To get him off of, and OUT of her fast... Lucy had sent Loke back to the spirit world just when they were both about to reach the summit of pleasure. After that, he had finished himself off with his hand and waited for her to tell him he could come back.  
When he got back to their room, she was crying, apologizing for the way she had sent him away. He held her while she cried and told her it was ok. Then he had finished pleasing her, he wasn't in the mood to continue where they'd left off.}}

"I'm heading back to the spirit realm-"

He said, leaning over and kissing her softly.  
Lucy sighed when he was gone, then looked at Natsu as Happy came out of hiding, while thanking her for getting rid of Loke.  
Natsu said he didn't know why the man had gotten so upset. She was trying. SHE really was TRYING to be patient.

"Natsu... He and I had a special evening planned. He brought special food from the celestial realm, to make that!"

"It was good!"

He said grinning.

"I wouldn't know."

Said Lucy, shortly. Natsu laughed and scratched his head. Just then Wendy and Carla knocked on Lucy's open door.

"Are we disturbing anything?"

"CARLA!"

Yelled Happy as he flew over to her. Natsu carelessly waved at Wendy and Carla.

"No... Not really."

Sighed Lucy as she rubbed her temple.

"Natsu, just go. Please. Take Happy and leave before I say something I might regret."

The blonde woman added, looking at her grinning, pink haired friend. He argued a bit, but then he finally left. Taking a whining blue tomcat with him. Once he was gone, Lucy sat down rubbing her head.

"What's wrong, Lucy?!"

"Headache... I'm pregnant. And it seems to cause a lot of headaches..."

She said softly, without thinking. Wendy blinked.

"You're-? How far along?!"

"3 months..."

"I can ease your headache, if you'd like."

Wendy offered with a smile. Lucy smiled.

"Thank you. I would like that."

She said.

"So, what is this special day for you and Loke?"

"It's our 2 year anniversary..."

She said smiling slightly. Wendy smiled.

"I forgot it had been that long."

She said as she rested her hands on Lucy's head and started healing her.

"So, Wendy, why are you here? Did you need something?"

Wendy blinked and looked at Carla.

"Well... I'm not rea-"

"I was thinking that you could give Wendy some ideas. She wants to give Mest a Christmas gift. But she can't think of anything."

Said the human-formed feline. Wendy sighed. Lucy blinked, her mind already working.  
Just then, Loke appeared. He looked around and sat down on the copuch, sighing. They all looked at him. Lucy suddenly smiled.

"Loke... Maybe you can help us!"

"With what?"

"Wendy needs a Christmas Gift for Mest..."

"I'm not used to thinking of gifts for people my own gender... But, let me think for a minute."

A second later, Virgo also appeared.

"I have clothes for the princess, so that you two can celebrate your special day in our realm, brother Loke."

She said handing Lucy the outfit. Lucy blinked, as Loke sighed.

"Virgo, I told you that we don't want a big party. We want to be alone."

"Precisely. You can take the princess to your home in the realm. No one will bother you."

He blinked.

"Oh..."

He said, and Lucy smiled.

"We just have to watch the time difference."

Said Lucy. Virgo was about to leave, but Loke stopped her.

"What is it, Brother?"

"You might be of some help here. What would you give to a guy you loved?"

She blinked. Did he see sadness flash in her eyes?

"Well..."

"And... No, nothing to punish you or cause you pain!"

He added. She frowned.

"Would he love me, as well?"

Loke nodded.

"Would he often be in danger?"

Again, Loke nodded. After that, Virgo thought for a few minutes.

"I would give him something useful. That would allow me to know if he was ever hurt. But also, something that he would always be willing to keep on him. Does that help?"

Loke thought for a minute. Lucy, Carla and Wendy were watching him quietly. Just then, he grinned.

"It does help, Virgo. Thank you!"

She smiled and after saying goodbye, she left.

* * *

When Virgo got back to the celestial realm, she made sure she was alone, then she started sobbing. Her brother had not meant to- but his question caused a memory to resurface in her. From a time before the celestial spirits were bound as they were now, to a time when they were freer. An ancient time that had been long forgotten by most of the spirits.

* * *

"Well, What's your idea, Loke?"

Asked Lucy. She thanked Wendy after realizing her headache was easing and then it was completely gone.

"I need to do some research. I'll be back."

He said and closed his gate, heading to the library in the celestial realm. After he was gone, Lucy pouted. She wanted to know what his idea was!

* * *

Several hours later. While Lucy and Wendy were playing a game, and Carla was reading a book on Lucy's couch: Loke suddenly appeared in the room. They all looked up at him.

"Wendy... There is an item that you can give Mest. I'm not sure if you want to, though..."

"What sort of item?"

Asked Lucy, worried.

"It's a bracelet. Well. A set of bracelets. They change appearance based on who wears them. But they both work the same. Each will tell the person wearing the other bracelet, if something goes wrong with the other wearer..."

"OK... What are the drawbacks, Loke"

Asked the blonde.

"They work somewhat like Meredy's maguilty sense. But they don't share the feelings of pain and pleasure as open as that spell does. Also, it's been a few hundred years since these were last used. The first time was by the Dragon God... The last time was by- well, it doesn't really matter."

"Dragon god? I've never heard of that..."

Said Wendy, softly.

"It was a... A very long time ago."

Said Loke. Lucy noted that he seemed a bit sad.

"Anyway... Here you go, Wendy."

He said holding out the plain looking golden chains. She took them from him.

"Thank you, Loke!"

"I had another idea for something to go with that, if you can wait a few days, I will get that item for you, as well."

Wendy blinked at him, then she nodded.

"Ok, Loke. I really appreciate the help! Thank you!"

She smiled. He blinked as she hugged him... After a minute, he hugged her back.

"No problem, kiddo."

After that she and Carla said their goodbyes to Lucy and Loke.

"You seem depressed..."

Lucy said softly as she looked at Loke. He smiled and hugged her.

"It feels like a bad memory is trying to surface..."

He said softly against her hair.

* * *

"What do you think about these bracelets, Carla?"

The two were walking down the street side by side. Carla frowned in thought.

"It seems a bit like a weak gift... To me, anyway."

She said, eyeing the bracelets.

"Well... I don't know what you really expected them to do, for me, Carla."

Wendy pointed out softly. Her friend frowned.

"I don't either..."

"Let's go home. I'm cold."

Said the dark haired girl, softly. Carla nodded.

"Ok."

She said, sighing softly.

* * *

The days passed, and Wendy asked Meredy, Chelia and Juvia for their own opinions... All 3 said that she should give herself to him. That put the thought if herself naked and wrapped, haphazardly, in red & green wrapping paper. With a bow on her head, into her mind. She ruled out the suggestion of seducing him.  
After that, she went to see Bisca, Alzak & Asuka... Asuka suggested that Wendy give him a snow globe. Bisca suggested that Wendy just do something nice for Mest. Alzak offered to make a magical gun for her boyfriend. But... Wendy didn't think he'd like a gun.  
She thanked them, then went to see Erza.  
That was a mistake.  
Erza offered to bake a cake to give him. She thanked her friend, then went to see Laxus & Cana. Laxus had no ideas, and Cana suggested the same thing as Chelia, Meredy and Juvia.  
So, then Wendy headed over to see Gajeel and Levy at their home.

Gajeel was sleeping. The twins had kept him and Levy up all night. So, Wendy asked Levy for some ideas.

"Actually, I like the idea of those bracelets, Wendy."

Said Levy softly, after Wendy had told her about them.

"You can likely also enchant them with protection magic, as well. And shouldn't you wait to see what else Loke thinks up?"

She asked gently. Wendy frowned.

"It just doesn't seem right to me..."

She said finally. Levy thought about that, chewing on the ear piece for her glasses, as she thought. She had an idea of the other item Loke might give Wendy. If she was right, it would be a pair, like the bracelets, and was, in Levy's opinion a really good thing to give them.  
So, she had to think of- Suddenly her blue eyes brightened. She grinned at Wendy.

"I have an idea sweetie. Come back in 3 days and I'll have something that I think Mest will love!"  
Wendy blinked as Levy winked at her.

"Um... Ok..."

She said and then Levy basically kicked Wendy out.

* * *

 **December 19th. Somewhere on an Icy mountain at the guy's campsite- around 6 pm:**

* * *

Gray and Lyon were going around in nothing but shoes and pants... They were currently all in a cave, there were sleeping bags spread out and there was a large fire in the center of the cave, it was made using magical ever-burning firewood. They could put the fire out, but only when they were ready.  
As for Mest and Eve... Mest was wearing 2 coats, a scarf and 3 sweat shirts under the long coats. He had on thick boots and even 2 pares of pants.  
Eve was fully dressed, but only wore a light jacket. Outside the ice door on their cave that Gray had created was a fierce snow storm.

Eve could stop the storm.  
Under normal conditions... However, a few hours after they started up the mountain, and about 3 quarters of the way up the mountain, they were attacked by some sort of unidentifiable creature. Eve stumbled and fell.  
Being the smallest of the men, he had been the only one to slip. He had hit his head on a rock. Mest had grabbed his friend, and teleported them to a cave not too far away.  
Gray and Lyon had followed, and got there just as a vicious snow storm started.  
Eve couldn't do anything to stop it until his head had been able to heal a bit.

Gray had created a door for the cave, made of clear ice. So, here they all sat. Waiting for Eve's head to get a bit better.  
Mest contemplated teleporting to Wendy, bringing her here to heal him. But... Well, he worried about her curiosity.  
And Chelia wasn't able to use magic the way she could, before.  
So he doubted she could heal Eve.  
So the 4 of them had waited. Finally, after a full day, the snow mage woke up.  
Gray was playing with his Ice make magic, while maintaining the ice door, Lyon was reading a book, and playing with the ring on his finger (both were still wearing nothing on their upper bodies)... Then there was Mest. As soon as Eve looked at him, buried under all of his layers, the blonde man started laughing. He startled all of them out of their thoughts as they blinked at him.

"What?"

Asked Mest. His voice muffled which his only made his friend laugh harder.  
It took Gray and Lyon a moment. But they finally realized what the lot of them must look like. They had only removed their shirts and overcoats once they were in here.  
So it was two partially naked men, and one that you could barely see what or who he was for all the clothes that he was buried under.  
Eventually, all 4 men were laughing.  
When the laughter died down finally, Lyon checked Eve's head injury.

"Looks like there's no more bleeding."

He said, but re-wrapped Eve's head anyway, to protect the injury.

"What was that thing, anyway...?"

He asked.

"Vulcan... Apparently. And a young one, at that."

Said Lyon with a frown. They had never seen a Vulcan so small, so they could only assume it was a young one... And they had never seen any on mountains, aside from Mount. Hakobe and Rose Mountain.  
The ones that lived on mountains tended to either be white males (Hakobe) or red females (Rose) and both sets traveled in tribes and also both were very large. This one was around the height of an adult human male and its fur was tinged bluish... And had seemed to be alone. That had all of them worried.

"Mest, could you un-bundle yourself and teleport outside to see if it's safe to try to leave here?"

Asked Gray. Mest frowned. He knew why Gray wanted him to remove most of his winter gear: his vision was currently obstructed, and his movements were slow.  
If he went out there like this, and the Vulcan was out there... He wouldn't have enough warning and his movements weren't quick enough...  
He doubted that he would have enough warning to even teleport quickly enough to get away. Sighing heavily, he started removing his scarf, then both coats and one sweater. He frowned, his body already shivering a bit. The 3 of them were only here because he asked them to help him, so complaining about the cold would be a bit asinine.

"Be back in a minute."

He said with clenched teeth (trying to keep them from chattering), then he was gone.  
They waited.  
But he didn't come back. The minutes ticked by, Eve started to worry... Then a minute later there was a shifting of the air and Mest appeared kneeling between them all.  
His arm was bleeding from 3 large scratches.

"MEST!"

Eve said, looking alarmed as he dropped to his knees by his friend.  
He knew some healing magic, having been in the rune knights as a fighter he had had to learn some. Mest had been an infiltrator- His powers were more for getting in and out unseen and gathering information. He hadn't needed to learn to heal.

"I take it, that the creature is still out there?"

Said Lyon with a sigh.  
Mest nodded, wincing in pain. Gray was frowning out the door of ice that he had created.

"Well... Looks like it found us."

He said grimly as he saw the strange Vulcan grinning in at them from the other side of the ice.

"Well, that's not at all creepy!"

Said Eve. Mest fell forward onto his stomach and face. Eve stopped trying to heal him. And felt his friend's forehead.

"I think that thing's claws are poisoned..."

He said as he realized that Mest was running a high fever.

"Just great..."

Said Gray and Lyon at the same time. Could things get any worse? Just then the Vulcan started laughing and smashing its fists into the ice. Yup. It got worse.

* * *

 **December 23rd: Lucy & Loke's home-**

* * *

Lucy had sent word for Wendy to come to her place. So, while Carla was busy elsewhere, Wendy went to their apartment. When she got there, no one answered when she knocked. So, sensing their magic inside, she waited. When she heard voices, she knocked again.

"C- Come in Wens!"

Called Lucy, her voice strange and weak. Wendy opened the door and found Loke helping his wife to sit on the couch. The blonde was pale.

"Lucy, are you ok?"

Wendy asked worriedly.

"Y... Yeah. It's just morning sickness."

Wendy looked at the clock.

"But, it's after 1 pm..."

"It doesn't necessarily have to be in the morning, only. It can be any time."

Said Loke. Wendy nodded. Lucy seemed to be having problems with her pregnancy.

"So, do you want me to help ease the ill feeling?"

She asked Lucy softly. Her friend shook her head.

"I'll be fine, Wendy."

Wendy nodded. Loke pulled out a pair of note books. They said "communication diary" on their covers.

"These are to go with the bracelets. I know that neither one is very good for a present. But Levy  
told us that she had something that you could give him as well. T-these note books and the bracelets belonged to me last... Before I was bound with the others, as a spirit."  
She blinked.

"You weren't always what you are now?"

She asked him as she accepted the books from him.

"No. We were all gods. True gods. My sisters and I were technicality demigods. Our mothers were human mages."

"Mothers? Sisters?"

"My twin sister is Virgo, I was born on August 22nd, and she was born after midnight on the 23rd.  
My younger sister is Aries and our older half sister is Aquarius. She had a different mother than Aries, Virgo and I."

He explained. She blinked. Her brown eyes were huge.

"So... These books and bracelets are divine items?!"

He nodded. She clutches the books to her chest as she hugged the man.

"Thank you, Loke. We will take care of them!"

He smiled, hugging her back and ruffling her bangs gently.

"Don't you want to know what the communication diaries do?"

She blinked, then nodded as she stepped back.

"You have one, and the other person has its twin. If you write in your book, the words will appear  
in the other one. And the same will happen if the other person writes in the other book. When the books are full, after 24 hours have passed since the last word has been written, the whole note book. And its twin, as well, will be completely whipped clean. Then you can write in them again. The process can repeat an infinite amount of times."

"That's really great! I don't have to miss Mest when either of us goes on solo jobs anymore!"

Lucy smiled, watching Wendy's beaming face.

"Loke, tell her about the other feature!"

She prompted. Loke laughed softly at his wife's excitement.

"Other feature?"

Asked Wendy. Loke winked at her.

"If one person writes something special in it, the books will grant them wishes. Very specific  
words need to be written, though."

"What are they?"

"Write: "I want to see you, Mest" and the words will appear in his book. If he writes back anything that can be considered the same sentiment, such as: "me too," or " I want to see you, as well, Wendy," or even just a: "the same here"... Then it will project your face to him in the mirror that is in the back of the book.  
And likewise, you will be able to also see him in the mirror in your book. You can talk back and forth until either of you says goodbye or goodnight.  
The other wish is, if you used the same method to say: "I want to be with you," then one of you can be teleported to the location of the other person. But that only lasts for 2 hours. After that, the person will be sent back to where they were."

Wendy blinked.

"Wow... I... Um. Thank you, Loke. I really appreciate it. But, are you sure that you really want to give me something so special?"

She asked softly. He nodded.

"I don't need it. I haven't used it since I became a celestial spirit..."

"How did you-?"

"That... That's a long and sad, as well as painful story, Wendy. Maybe some other time."

He said gently. She frowned.

"I'm sorry Loke."

She said softly.

"It's ok Wendy. You didn't know..."

He said. She frowned, and was about to say something when Lucy interrupted.

"Levy asked us to have you come see her, when you were done here."

She said and Wendy nodded.

"Ok, thanks Loke and Lucy. Both of you."

She bowed her thanks slightly and then left. Loke sat beside his wife.

"You ok?"

She asked him. He smiled slightly and pulled her close.

"Yeah... It's just painful, remembering."

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it is."

She said as she snuggled close to him.

* * *

Wendy was proud of herself. She hardly fell on her way to Levy and Gajeel's house. One wrong step did have her landing on her bottom and sliding about 400 feet down the walk, though. And she only stopped when she slid into their steps.  
Sighing in annoyance, the bluenette got to her feet and walked up the steps to their porch. Then she knocked. The door opened, and all she saw was a Large muscled arm, as it snapped out and grabbed her by the wrist and yanked. Once inside, she found Gajeel with both twins hanging off of him.

"I saw that fall kido. Haven't you out-grown that yet?! Your 20 years old now! Anyway- Levy is in her office!"

He said gruffly. She had a feeling that he was getting very little sleep. The twins were 1 and a half. But they were already really rowdy. She thanked him and headed down the hall to Levy's office/study/library.  
She knocked on the door and heard Levy mumble a: "come in, Wendy!"  
So, the younger woman let herself into Levy's office.

"Levy?"

She asked, not seeing the other bluenette. Suddenly an arm shot up from behind several large stacks of books on her desk. The hand waved around wildly.

"I'm here, Wens!"

Wendy giggled and walked around the desk to find Levy resting with her head on her desk. One arm was folded beneath her head, and she looked exhausted.

"Are you ok?"

Levy nodded slightly and grabbed a pretty silver book. It was thin. Wendy looked inside, and there were several blank pages with photograph holder pages interspersed in them. Wendy looked at her.

"Give that to Mest. You place photos of either events, people and places, or items in those slots. On the blank pages, you write down information about the photos on the other page. Think strongly about the people and place, or event or whatever the photo of the item means to you while writing.  
Then after that, rest your first 2 fingers on top of a photo, close your eyes and then say a spell. The events related to that photo will play out in your mind.  
Or if you do that and give it to Mest, and he puts his fingers on the photo, closes his eyes and says the spell, then he will see it, if its something you and he share a memory of. The memory will be crisp and clear. And this can be done with any and all the photos at any time."

She said smiling. Wendy blinked.

"Wow... That is... Really cool, Levy! Thank you!"

She said happily. Wendy smiled, hugging the woman back.

"No problem sweetie!"

She said happily. After that, Wendy offered to baby sit the twins so that both Levy and Gajeel could take some desperately needed naps. It was December 23rd. It was Christmas Eve the next day... And still, Gray, Lyon, Eve and Mest had not returned from whatever mission they were on. She was starting to worry... After Levy woke up from her nap, Wendy went home and tried writing in one of the books that Loke had given her. Just like he said- the words: "I love you, Mest Gryder..." appeared in the both of the books.  
After that, Wendy stayed up all night looking for some photos to put in the book that Levy had given her. After getting that book ready, Wendy got a box. She put both books in the box, along with his bracelet.  
Then she put her own twin diary on her bedside table and put her bracelet on her wrist. It shimmered and glowed. Then took on the appearance of a delicate charm bracelet. After that, she went to bed She wondered what Mest's Bracelet would look like when he wore it, since they changed appearance to suite the wearer.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued In The Rest Of The One Shot!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't Own Fairy Tail or anything officially associated with it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Posted On: 1-3-2018 (First posting on this site for the year!) At: 11:23 PM**  
 ** **(CST GMT: -6:00)****

* * *

 **A/N:**

This is roughly 10,749 words long (without the notes). So this and the first part would be close to 18k-19k words long, if it was one chapter, as I had planned (That's how I will be posting it on my A3O account by the way).  
Somehow this part doubled in size during the editing/proofreading process. Usually things get longer or shorter for me when I edit a chapter, but it's rare that they double in size.

Anyway, this is part 2 of the one-shot Fairy Tail Christmas fic. It continues where the first chapter left off. It ended a bit differently than I planned for some reason, not sure why. Anyway- Please remember, my mother was hospitalized, so I have not been able to focus on this as I would like. At the time of writing this, she is still there (though she is supposed to be released on the 4th)... She's still also sick, even when she does come home.

Anyway. Please keep that and the fact that I am dyslexic, in mind in regards to any really bad mistakes on my part in writing this. And if you don't like any of the pairings, then I am sorry. If you hate some or all of the pairings, please don't bother to flame me.

* * *

 **Previously:**  
Mest was poisoned by a strange Vulcan that they found, while searching for a special gemstone for Wendy's engagement ring.  
And Wendy had just found a few special gifts for Mest for Christmas.

* * *

 **December 21st :**

* * *

Mest groaned as he came to. His head was killing him. He was still hot. Looking around, he found Eve sleeping while sitting beside him. He was sitting in a chair made of ice (likely made by Gray for him) without legs, beside Mest's sleeping bag, and Eve looked exhausted. He was a bit pale. The bandage was still around his blonde head.  
Mest started to try to get up.  
But he felt weak and fell back down onto his sleeping bad. He realized then, that he had no shirt on. Looking around he saw that they were very close to the fire, but still...

 _ **'I should be freezing. Am I running a fever? What happ-?'**_

Suddenly he remembered that had happened, and frowning, he looked at his right arm, there was a thick white bandage around it. The bandage stretched from just an inch or so above his elbow all the way up to cover the bottom part of his Fairy Tail mark. He could move his arm, and work his fingers and everything... But- it hurt quite a bit.

Not far away he saw a large amount of used, and extremely bloody bandages in a corner of the cave. He assumed it was what had been changed on his arm.  
Looking around once more, he saw Lyon sleeping and Gray was maintaining the ice door on the cave. But he was also playing with his ice-make magic, making things between his hands and then tuning them into other things.  
The snow seemed to have stopped outside from what Mest could see... Looking to his left, he reached out and grasped Eve's wrist, and shook it.

After a minute, the snow mage blinked his blue eyes open and smiled when he saw his old friend looking up at him.  
As Mest looked up at Eve, he realized that his vision seemed blurry and a bit dim. But he ignored it and after a few minutes the blurriness eased, anyway.

"Mest, you're awake! How do you feel?"

Asked Eve, as he moved closer and rested a cool hand against Mest's forehead.

"Like crap. Everything seems to hurt. And why am I shirtless? I hope I still have something on my lower body, under this sleeping bag cover..."

"Your shorts. Just those. We had to remove all your other clothes. No choice. Your shirts were all covered in a massive amount of blood. And then you spiked a seriously dangerous fever, so your pants were SOAKED in sweat.  
We needed to cool you down and you couldn't be in sweaty clothes in this cold."

Mest sighed softly, he was still tired.

"Whatever, I guess. I'm sorry for the trouble..."

He said and then he was asleep again. Eve checked Mest's forehead again.

"How is he?"

Asked Gray from across the cave.  
Eve looked up and shrugged. He got to his feet and went to his duffle bag. He pulled out more bandages and a bottle of yellow liquid from his bag.  
He went back to Mest and forced the unconscious man to swallow a few drops of it. Then he cut the bandage on Mest's arm off with Gray's help to hold the arm up, while he worked, he pored some of the yellow stuff on the wounds after cleaning them, and then he bandaged it again.

"What is that stuff, anyway?"

Asked Gray.

"It's anti-poison. I don't know what sort of poison this is, though... So... I just hope this stuff works. Has that Vulcan come back yet?"

He asked as he continued wrapping the wounded arm. Gray shook his head. Earlier the strange creature had just left and stopped bothering them.  
Which made all of them worried.  
They waited another day, on the 22nd of December, Mest woke up again.  
He was more with-it this time. He apologized to them for getting them stuck in there, and thanked the 3 of them for caring for him.  
They all waved it off as no problem and helped him get back on his feet. He was cold, so he got both pairs of pants on, one shirt and a sweatshirt. The others were too caked in blood and hard from it having dried and frozen.  
Then he grabbed his scarf and one coat. He teleported outside with Lyon, they both looked around, their backs to each other.  
After a short while, they determined it was safe.

Then they teleported back into the cave and Mest put his second coat on.  
Ignoring the teasing from Gray. They all ate, then packed up their things, put their fire out and headed out of the cave.  
Mest was trying to ignore the dimming vision and the fact that he was occasionally seeing double and things were blurring... He didn't think much of it, so he didn't say anything about it. He just stuck close to Eve.

* * *

 **December 24th - 5 am - the mountain:**

* * *

Now, they stood at the mouth of another cave. This one was massive. This was at the very top of the mountain. Avarona's gem was located somewhere inside.  
They entered the cave early the morning of Christmas Eve.

* * *

 **6:30 am:**

* * *

"Are we there yet!"

They all looked at Eve. He flashed a grin. Annoying them was keeping his mind off of being away from Meredy for so long.

"Shut it, Eve,"

Was all Gray said. He was on edge because of the demon energy he was sensing... The further inside the cave they moved, the stronger the energy was becoming.

"Any idea what sort of demon it is?"

Gray asked Mest. His guild-mate just shook his head.

"No. It also doesn't say why the demon is guarding it, or how it got here."

"There's a lot of unknowns, can't you just buy her a pretty NON-magical stone for an engagement ring?"

Asked Lyon. Mest sighed.

"Honestly... I considered it. But, Wendy was the one who told me about this gemstone. She said she wanted to try to acquire it at some point. She was thinking about all the help she could give others with a gem like that. One that enhanced sky magic should really help her a lot. I don't want her and Carla trying this alone... or with Natsu or something like that.  
They will be in too much danger. So... I thought if I was going to ask her to marry me, I might as well get the gem myself. I was going to ask her on Christmas. But that's tomorrow. And once we get the stone I need to find someone who can safely cut it to go into a ring setting... I guess I'll have to wait to ask her... I'm sorry to have called you on such a long mission guys, I-"

Mest said, looking sad and tired, he rubbed at his eyes... why was it so dark in here?

"Master Bob can cut it for you, no problem."

He blinked, looking at Eve.

"Are you serious?"

Eve nodded.

"He's a sucker for romance, as well. So I think he'd do it for you for free."

His blonde friend added. Mest grinned slightly.

"Thanks ma-!"

Suddenly Gray and Lyon each jumped at Mest and Eve. They shoved the other men down and then there was a crash from where they had all been standing moments before. When the two of them stopped sliding on the icy ground (They had slid about 4 feet from where they had been standing) Mest blinked up, and frowned.  
There was a giant rock embedded in the icy ground where they had been standing... Gray and Lyon were in a fighting stance already.  
Both were also placing themselves between whatever was attacking and the two men they had just shoved to the ground.  
Eve was moving quick to do the same as the other 2.  
Mest was feeling sluggish, he had been feeling that way since he fully woke up, 2 days ago, but he had been ignoring it.  
However, now it was more noticeable. And... What was wrong with his eyes? Was this cave really as dark as it seemed? If so, how could the other 3 see so clearly? He was starting to get nervous, now.  
After thinking about it a little... Mest wondered if it was because of the earlier poisoning. He couldn't see much... Actually, now that he really paid attention... Was it just his eyesight dimming so much that it looked really dark in this cave to him?  
Getting shakily to his feet, he stood with his back to Eve, Lyon and Gray.

"Uh... Guys? Is- is it getting dark in here?"

He asked. They blinked and looked around them, the 3 of them were still scanning the huge cavern they were in for where the rock came from.

"No,"

Said Lyon. Eve though, was worried about Mest's question.

"The poison might be affecting you're eyes..."

He said. Mest frowned, about to say something when-

"That's right! Hahaheheha! That's right- it IS!"

They all looked in the direction of the voice and saw the Vulcan from before.

"Right about what?!"

Asked Gray.

"The poison paralyzes the nervous system for those who get scratched. Within several days, they are mostly ok, but are still a bit sluggish. That they are! Haha! However, they usually go blind by the time they can move normally!"

"Shit!"

Swore Gray and Mest felt suddenly weak from this news. He was going to go blind? Eve put a hand on Mest's shoulder.

"Wendy can help when we get back, I'm sure of it."

Mest nodded but, he didn't believe it.  
Meanwhile, Gray had taken a step closer to the creature.

"You're not a Vulcan, your a damned Demon, aren't you!"

"Bingo-ho-ho-ho! Bingo!"

Said the demon happily.

"Weirdo..."

Muttered Gray under his breath.

"I agree! I sure am a strange one, aren't I?!"

At that, they all looked at him. He actually agreed with them?! As Mest looked at the creature, his vision wavered and blurred even more.

"I'm not going to be of much help in dealing with it..."

Said Mest with a growl of annoyance in his voice. Eve squeezed his shoulder.

"Remember our training in the rune knights? With the blind-folds..."

Mest nodded.

"Then just act like you're blindfolded. I'll direct you where to move or where to teleport us to. Gray and Lyon work best together, and you and I are a good team, as well. Just close your eyes and trust my orders."

Mest considered it a moment, then he nodded. Eve walked over to tell the two ice-make mages what his plan was, Mest closed his sea-foam green eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He had to remember his training.  
Mest knew that he had to stay calm. He remembered a technique that he was taught to calm himself. He tried that now.  
Slow steady breathing. Thinking about something calming... Wendy came to mind. {{Watching her sleep, cuddled against him on his couch.  
Then she wakes up and smiles sweetly at him... They kiss and-}} Mest snapped out of his thoughts, Eve had gently rested a hand against his friend's shoulder again. Mest opened his eyes and saw that Eve was looking blurry and unfocused. He realized he couldn't work like this. Eve was watching his friend worriedly.

"I'm OK, Eve. Just trying to calm my mind... The panic was building. It's not easy to hear that I am going to be blind very soon... As I speak, my vision is dimming even more, Eve... And there is no certainty that Wendy can heal me, either."

Mest said somewhat calmly.

"Did it work to calm you?"

"I-I think so..."

He said as Gray and Lyon were talking at the smart-ass, Vulcan-like demon.  
Mest took a few more calming breaths, then he reached into his bag. He grabbed a long piece of fabric that was dark blue, around 3.5' long and about 4.5" wide.

"What's that?"

"One of Wendy's hair ribbons..."

He said running it through his fingers affectionately.

"Long and wide ribbon..."

Eve said in awe.

"She wears this one when she has her hair in a single ponytail..."

His voice was soft, Eve suddenly grinned.

"Why do you have her hair ribbon, anyway?"

Mest's cheeks colored slightly.

"Uh... We were... Well... It fell out during some activities at my house... And she forgot it."

"I see... Why did you bringing it?"

"To have something of hers with me... She has some of my things at her place."

"I didn't know you had gone that far."

"Well... We haven't gone all the way, but we often fall asleep in the living room of her place or mine, while we are together... And usually one of us forgets something when we come to and eventually leave."

Eve nodded... He wanted to ask Mest something else, but the man got to his feet from his kneeling position. They could hear that Gray & Lyon were now fighting the Demon.  
Eve watched as Mest tied the ribbon around his head after doubling the ribbon's thickness by folding it in half then tiring it over his closed eyes. Once it was secured, he sighed.

"OK Eve. Let's get to it. Hope this plan of yours works."

"Why are you-?"

"It's better if I completely remove my eyes from the equation. If I see things around me with this bad eyesight, it will just disorient me. I can focus on your directions more easily, this way. Worrying about my eyes will be more of a problem than not doing so, at the moment. Seeing, with bad eyesight is more of a liability in this situation."

Eve nodded then remembered Mest couldn't see him. He took Mest's hand and rested it on his shoulder, Mest was standing behind Eve now.

"Got ya! Ok... It should work- just follow my orders and keep the memory of the layout of this place in your head."

Mest nodded.

"I'm ready."

"Teleport us to a 10:00 position."

"Done,"

He said softly, then a minute later they were in that location. The demon was currently distracted by Gray. Lyon was at the location they teleported to. Eve rested a hand on Lyon's shoulder.

"Teleport us to an upper level of the cave, doesn't matter where. Just above this bastard!"  
Said Lyon. Eve looked around, Lyon got ready to use Ice-make as soon as they were moved. Eve gave Mest the coordinates of the place, then told him to return to this spot right away, there was only room there for Lyon to stand safely, so the two of them would fall. Mest did as told.  
*Teleported* Eve let go of Lyon as he and Mest started falling. (Mest had grabbed hold of Eve's other shoulder before attempting this stunt.) Then-  
*Teleport* and they were back where they had been before. Once more on their feet, both tried to get the feeling of the the free fall that they had started before, from their bodies. Eve's head was hurting from where he had hit it a few days ago.  
Mest heard the demon suddenly screaming in pain and a second later, so was Gray.

"W-what happened...?"

He asked Eve, resisting the urge to remove the blindfold.

"D... Don't worry about it right now, get us behind that monster, then reach out directly in front of you and grab his head. Then use your memorial manipulation magic to scramble his brains a bit!"

Mest frowned as Eve moved to stand behind him. He felt Eve's hand on his left shoulder. His friend's voice had sounded shaky when he answered Mest.  
He could still hear the demon screaming. And Gray was swearing up a storm and doing something to make blasting noises. He could gear Lyon trying to calm Gray down.

"Mest! Snap out of it!"

"Uh... Yeah, Eve. Sorry. Just- how badly hurt is Gray?"

"... I can't tell from here. We have to move now, before that demon recovers!"

"R-right..."

He took a few calming breaths and then used a direct line to the demon, appearing right behind it as it writhed in pain. An ice spear stuck in its stomach as it screamed. Mest reached out, while Eve prepared to attach it with his white-fang attack if it tried to hurt Mest. The blind mage sighed under his breath, grabbing the creature's skull and after a few minutes, it stopped moving, laying there with its eyes staring blankly at the ceiling of the cave. Where the spear was, it was bleeding a lot. As soon as he was done, he removed the blindfold.

"He was human woman... He was accidentally cursed by another demon and wants to guard the gem. She wants us to take it so that she can finally die. I know where it is."

He told Eve. Then he teleported them both to the location in the cave.

"It should be about 7 steps over there, then there's a switch in the ice, it should open a safe with the gemstone in it..."

Said Mest, pointing. Eve blinked at him.

"Shouldn't you get it?"

"Eve... I-I'm completely blind now. I won't be able to find the switch... And the path is uneven."

Eve frowned. He patted Mest on the back gently, then started to head over to where the gem was. He found the hidden switch. After he had the gem (which was the size of a very LARGE marble) he headed back to Mest.  
Then Eve took his friend's hand and placed it in Mest's palm. He closed his fist around it then teleported himself and Eve to where Gray and Lyon were. Gray had been accidentally hit by a falling stalactite after being knocked onto his backside by the demon. It had gone through his thigh and he was bleeding.

"Let's get you to a hospital,"

Said Mest. Lyon was letting Gray lean heavily on him. He had left the ice in Gray's leg, he was afraid Gray would bleed to death. But Gray said he had been hurt worse and survived. He melted the ice and used it to make a stopper for the blood on the entry and exit wound of his leg. Still, it hurt like a son of a bitch!

"Did you get the gem, Gryder?"

Mest nodded and showed it to them.

"Wow... That's beautiful... I wish I had one for Chelia..."

Said Lyon. Mest apologized that it was the only one. He put it into a velvet pouch while Eve collected their things.

"Thank you."

Came the voice of a young woman from behind the 4 men. Eve who was a few feet away, turned and saw a pretty blonde woman behind them.

"Who are-?"

Lyon started but stopped when Mest spoke:

"Tempest?"

The woman, who Gray, Lyon and Eve were just noticing was see-through, nodded. She walked up to the blind mage and rested her transparent hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Her eyes went to Gray's leg and Eve's bandaged head as well as all of the scrapes and bruises on Lyon.

"-to all of you..."

She corrected. Lyon and Eve looked confused, but Gray noticed the Demon's body was gone.

"Hey Mest. Was she that demon?"

He asked, he was sure that his fellow guild-mate would know about it, if she was, because he had been in that thing's head. Mest nodded.

"Yes, she-"

"I'll tell them."

She said softly and looked at the other men as she folded her hands in front of her. She was becoming more transparent as she spoke softly.

"My grandmother was a sky-demon slayer, her name was Avarona. She was killed when my father was a teenager. He later hunted down the demon that killed her... And he THOUGHT that he had killed it... Several years layer, he met and married a woman. Then I was born. After that, his life was happy for a while. As I grew, he trained me to be a demon slayer like him. But, I didn't like fighting. I was... A disappointment, I think.  
In anger, I ran away, taking his mother's gem with me.  
I figured I had a right to it. After all, she was my grandmother.  
Anyway... After sulking in the forest for a time, maybe a few days. I headed home to apologize..."

She paused. She looked to be crying. Her voice was shaky.

"I don't think my father knew that the gem was protective of him. And... I had removed that protection... The demon that killed my grandmother was in my home.  
H-he... He had eaten my mother. And gravely injured my father. My father was on the floor. He had a missing leg and was bleeding from a hole in his chest, he seemed paralyzed. He had watched what that demon d-did to my mother-"

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed, falling to her knees. Mest felt for her, he had seen her memories. They were graphic... She had only been about 12 when this happened. He sighed deeply.

"After that, she tried to kill the demon, to save her father..."

Said Mest, knowing she couldn't go on.

"- but she ended up being injured and almost shared her mother's fate... Her father jumped between her and the demon. He was impaled with the monster's large claws. He died shielding her. His last words were that he loved her, he forgave her... And to run. So, she ran..."

"- Y... Yes, Mister Gryder is... He's right. I ran. I kept the gemstone and ran away again... I don't remember what happened directly after running... My memories a-are all jumbled. I remember, at some point I went back home, wanting to bury anything that was left of them. But... My house had been burned to the ground.  
There was nothing but its charred remains... Then I remember that years passed. I was wandering from place to place with the gem in a pouch on a string around my neck... I got odd jobs here and there...  
Then, I somehow came across another demon. I was tired of living this way. Later, I found out that this was the sky-demon who had trained my grandmother.  
So... I stayed with it for a time. Soon that murdering demon who killed my parents and grandmother found us. The sky demon tried to protect me... But... Well, it was an old demon, and weak.  
As it lay dying, and I was about to be killed- it asked me if I wanted the power to protect the gem at any cost.  
I said yes... It grasped my hand. Moments later, it was dead, and I had taken the form that you saw earlier... I now looked like a strange Vulcan!  
And I could actually fight back!  
I killed that horrible demon. I ripped him limb from limb and enjoyed it!  
Then... I was alone. So, I locked the gem away and guarded it."

She said softly, They all watched what was left of her, she was rapidly fading away as she continued talking.

"After several hundred years. The war of the dragons started...  
I watched it all from here in my cave. There were dragons killing dragons, people killing people, dragons and people killing and helping each other... By then, I had lost all sense of my humanity, I think.  
I was a shell of myself. However, once: a dragon slayer found his way here... I offered him a place to rest. He was friendly... I told him my story. I seemed to be gaining my humanity back. But... When I told him about the gem, and showed it to him... He seemed to change. He wanted it. He was apparently a sky dragon slayer!  
It would amplify his powers! It would give him an advantage... I managed to chase him away without killing him. I blinded him, though.  
I guess he told someone about the gem... Another hundred years went by... And I was insane from loneliness... More time passed after that. I chased away anyone who came here looking for the gem... I think that I was crazy... I had been trapped within that body for just too long... I hated myself and others. So, thank you all for releasing me!"

She said again. She bowed to them as she said her thanks, once more. By now, they could barely see her.

"I can finally go to where my mother and father and grandma are. I am eternally grateful! I wish you a happy marriage to you're Wendy, Mest..."

Was the last thing she said, her voice fading into an echo as she finally was gone for good. After that, Mest teleported them all to Magnolia hospital after a few stops to rest. Eve was examined, then he checked out... Then, after that (and after Mest gave him some instructions for what to do with the gem) Eve took the gem to Master Bob, for Mest. Mest and Gray were admitted for treatment. They asked Lyon to get Wendy for her to heal Gray and try to heal Mest's eyes.

* * *

 **December 24th - 3:50 pm:**

* * *

Wendy, Chelia and Juvia followed Lyon to Gray's room. Mest had been examined, but no one knew what to do about his eyes, Wendy had not been told about him yet. She healed Gray, as soon as she got to his room. Then she looked at Gray and Lyon as Juvia was hugging Gray.

"Where is Mest?"

"He's also- I'll take you to him."

Said Lyon. He lead she and Chelia to the room that Mest was in. When she saw him, she looked him over from where she stood, then she started walking over to him. That's when she noticed something: his green eyes were blank.  
As if he didn't see anything. When he didn't respond to her walking closer to him, she knew. But it was confirmed when he looked around, in the direction of the sound of her soft foot falls.

"Who's there?"

Lyon gently pulled Chelia out of the room as she started crying, when she heard that. Wendy sighed.

"I... It's me, Mest."

"Wendy."

He reached out and she took his hand. Sitting beside the man on the bed, she held that hand. Then she reached out with her other hand to touch his face gently.

"W-what happened?"

"A spell... Poison of some sort. They can't fix it here."

"Let me see what I can do..."

She released his hand. Resting both her hands on his face, with her thumbs under each eye, and her other fingers on each side of his head, near each eye. He waited as she closed her eyes, trying to focus.  
He felt a warmth in her touch and knew she had started trying to heal him. Time passed, the silence stretched on... Then the warmth dissipated and he felt her forehead rest against his chest as her hands slid from his face down to grip his shoulders, she was shaking... He could tell she was crying. He pulled her into a hug as she sobbed.

"I... It's not working! Wh... Why can't I heal you?!"

"I don't know... I'm so sorry Wendy... But, at least we're together..."

She just hugged him as she cried.

* * *

"What happened to Mest, Lyon?"

Demanded Chelia. He sighed. They were sitting in the waiting room.

"He went on a quest to get something special for Wendy, for Christmas... He was attacked by a demon."

She sighed.

"This is such a mess..."

She felt so badly for Wendy.

"About what you asked me, before we all went with Gryder-"

He stopped as she rested a finger against his lips, she wiped at the tears staining her face with her other hand.

"L-later, Lyon..."

She couldn't take it right now, if he refused her... He just sighed softly and nodded.

* * *

Meredy walked into the Blue Pegasus guild/bar. Eve was sitting at the bar talking to Hibiki.

"You OK?"

She asked as she walked up to her husband, her hand on her belly. She had been with the other girls when Lyon came for them. She had asked the Ice Make mage if Eve was OK, and he said he was, that he was going to the B.P. guild. Since it was unlike him to not race home and harass her, she came here.  
Eve blinked at her.

"I should ask you that."

He said seeing that she looked a bit pale.

"I'm fine. Why are Mest and Gray injured? Were you?"

"Minor head wound. I'm OK now, though... As for why-"

"Here you are hon!"

Said Master Bob as he came out of a back room. He had 6 jewelry boxes on a serving tray. He sat it on the bar in front of Eve, and handed Eve a box.

"For you. Then, this one is for Gray, and this one for Lyon... And these 3 are what Mest asked for, sweetie!"

He pointed to each of them in turn. Then he got out some bags, he wrote each man's name on the bags, as Eve pocketed the box he had.

"Eve-"

Said Meredy.

"In a minute hon- master Bob; I'm surprised you could do all o-"

"Eve..."

Meredy tried again. Hibiki looked at her and his eyes widened. He motioned to Ren, and the two men closed up the bar after kindly sending their customers away and while Eve and Bob talked.

"Eve!"

He turned in time to see her being helped to the floor by Hibiki.

"What th hel-!"

"I'm in Labor!"

She cried out and he fainted.

* * *

When Eve came too, he was on a couch. He blinked. Master Bob was mopping the floor.

"I had a strange dream..."

The snow mage started as he sat up.

"It was no dream sweety-pie! Your a papa!"

Said Bob. Eve paled, then looked around.

"Where's Meredy?!"

"Resting in your old room up stairs, love. With your daughter."

At that, Eve bolted completely upright, then he ran to the bedroom. He walked in to see Meredy sleeping with the baby in her arms. She was in his old bed, but propped up. Jenny and Hibiki were in there, as well.

"'Bout time you woke up! You missed your daughter's birth!"

She snapped but Hibiki dragged his wife from the room before she could say anything else, as Eve went over to look at his two sleeping beauties.

* * *

 **December 25th - midnight:**

* * *

Mest woke up when someone quietly entered his hospital room. Wendy was sleeping on the couch in the corner.

"Eve?"

He whispered, he knew his friend well enough to know it was him.

"Merry Christmas, sorry it took so long, Meredy had the baby at my guild..."

"Is she OK?"

"Yeah. She and the baby are both fine... Here's the items you wanted master Bob to make for you. Your sure you wanted him to make something for all of us to give our girls?"

Mest nodded.

"It's a thank you for the help. "

He said. Eve was about to say something else, but they heard Wendy starting to wake up.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Said the blonde. Mest nodded, holding the bag his friend had given him. He sighed and waited to see if Wendy was awake. But she had just been shifting in her sleep.

* * *

 **December 25th – 7 am:**

* * *

Mest woke up to Wendy kissing him on the cheek.

"M-merry Christmas,"

She said softly. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"I got you gifts... But- they are at my place, and... I don't think you can use them now that you can't see..."

"I'll get my sight back, Wens."

He said, sounding more confident than he felt.

"I hope so..."

She said softly.

"I have something for you, too, Wendy... I don't know what it looks like, though. It was made after I couldn't see... So- I hope you like it."

He handed her the bigger of the 3 boxes, he was grateful to Eve for wrapping 2 of the 3 boxes. He left the ring box unwrapped... She took it and after unwrapping it, she opened the large jewelry box. Inside were a set of earrings, and a necklace. Parts of the gemstone were twinkling up at her from each.  
The gem was in a flower shaped setting, making it look like a twinkling flower. The same was the focal point of the necklace, with some leaves that had gemstones in them. Also, there were parts of the stone dangling in smaller tear shaped drops along the length of the necklace. She then took the second box that he handed her, it was long and thin. She unwrapped it, then she opened it. There was a bracelet with the same pattern as the necklace inside.

"Their beautiful, Mest! Thank you, I lov-"

"That's not all Wendy..."

He held out the unwrapped ring box. Opening it, so she could see the ring, he took a deep breath.

"Wendy Marvel: will you marry me?"

She blinked, her eyes were stinging with tears that were threatening to come.

"Oh Mest... Yes!"

She said softly as he took the ring out of the box, she rested her hand in his, and he carefully slid it on her finger after making sure he had the correct finger.  
Once it was on her finger, she gently framed his face with her hands and kissed him.

* * *

Later that morning, at around 10 am, Eve found Gray and Lyon and gave them the gifts from Mest, for them to give to Juvia and Chelia. The one that Gray got, for Juvia was a broach. The one that Lyon got for Chelia, was a ring. When Lyon realized it was an engagement ring.

"Is Mest trying to tell me something?"

He asked Eve. The shorter man grinned.

"Yeah. Same thing I'm going to tell you: "Get your head out of your ass and do what your heart says... Ignore the age difference!" That enough of a message for you?"

Lyon looked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah... I got it... Thanks... To the both of you..."

"Lyon! Who was at the door?!"

Eve heard Chelia call from inside the house. At that Eve saluted Lyon and then he left. Lyon took a deep breath, he closed the box, and then he turned to look at Chelia as he put it in his pants pocket. She was in a pair of pj's still... And because it was chilly in their home, she also wore a snugly around herself, she rubbed her eyes.  
He had let her sleep in because she had been upset and up for a long time the night before, upset about Mest's blindness and how badly she felt for Wendy.  
Even making love to her last night hadn't calmed her for long. Something triggered another crying fit after they had finished. Now, as Lyon looked at her, Eve's words repeated in his mind. And the ring Mest gave him felt like it weighed the world.

"Lyon...? Are you OK? You're not answering me, why are you staring at me like that?"

Chelia asked, and he suddenly slapped both hands onto his face, and he signed as he rubbed his face with his hands. Chelia watched him curiously.

"Lia..."

He said softly and then removed his hands from his face. The silver ring she had placed on his hand over a week ago, caught his eyes, and he held his hand out, looking at it. She watched him. When he had said her nickname, he had sounded so serious.  
So, she waited, almost holding her breath. Then he looked at her.

"I know we already opened our gifts... But. I have another one for you."

He said, she relaxed a bit. Was that all it was? She thought he was going to say that he didn't want to marry her...

"Another one?"

Was all she could think to say. He nodded and as he walked over to her, he pulled out the ring-box, then dropped to one knee before her and held it for her to see.

"Chelia Blendy, I say: "Yes" and now, I ask you the same thing: "Will you please marry me, beautiful?" And I sure as hell hope you like this ring."

He said. She blinked and knelt in front of him, crying as she hugged him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ye-"

He had kissed her deeply to quiet her, when the kiss was broken he slid the ring on her finger.

* * *

Gray waited in the kitchen while Juvia got dressed. When she finally came out, he was looking at a box that was sitting on the table in front of him.

"What is that, Gray?"

"Yours..."

He said handing her the box. Blinking at him, she opened the box and took out the pin, smiling, she threw her arms around him, happily.

"Juvia loves it, Gray, but you didn't have to g-"

"Juvia... lets just go open the other Christmas gifts?"

He asked, and she happily nodded as she released her lover, only to yank Gray to his feet and drag him into the sitting room where the gifts and tree waited.

* * *

Lucy blinked at Wendy and Mest. She knew there was something wrong with his eyes right away. They were blank, and unfocused. She let her guild-mates into her apartment. Happy & Carla, as well as Natsu & Lisanna were all in there already. Loke looked up from what he was doing when Lucy lead them in. Wendy was holding Mest's hands and carefully leading him.

"What the hell happened to you, Buddy?"

Asked Natsu bluntly. Mest's arm had been healed, the only thing wrong now, was his eyes.

* * *

"So... you really can't see?"

Asked Natsu a while later. He waved a hand in front of Mest's face and there was no reaction other than Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy sighing.

"No Natsu. I can't. But I can hear, so whatever you're doing to make the girls sigh, please stop that."

Said Mest calmly. Natsu put his hand down and frowned. What good was a blind Fairy Tail Mage...? He wisely didn't ask that out-loud. Instead, he sat back and thought about that for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Lisanna looked at Wendy and Mest.

"So, they checked Mest at the hospital? The poison is out of his body?"

Wendy nodded.

"Yes, they found no more poison in his body, not anywhere..."

"Why can't he see, then?"

"The poison damaged or destroyed the nerves in his eyes... I'm hoping they were damaged, and not destroyed..."

Said Wendy.

"Wendy can heal damaged. But... Not dead nerves."

Mest said, Wendy squeezed his hand. Lucy blinked, seeing the flash of the sapphire on Wendy's finger just then.

"Wendy, that ring: Is it-?"

Wendy smiled.

"Mest asked me to marry him this morning."

She said with a smile. Then she held her hand out so that Lucy & Lisanna could see the ring.

"He gave me a set of earrings, a necklace and a bracelet, as well, that go with it. These gemstones are really beautiful..."

"That's "Avarona's breath", Wendy."

Mest said softly. Suddenly Wendy looked up at him with wide eyes. The others looked like they didn't know what that meant, and that was understandable. Suddenly Wendy excused them both, got to her feet and pulled Mest up with her. She took him out of Lucy and Loke's apartment and into the hall. Looking up at him, She searched his face.

"Is that how you were blinded? Getting that gemstone for me?"

She asked him seriously, a hand on his cheek.

"I won't lie to you, Wendy. Yes, I was poisoned while getting it... The blindness was a result of that."

She closed her eyes. Until now, she had only been told that he had been poisoned somehow and that this was what came of the poisoning...

"Mest, you-"

He rested a finger against her lips.

"Lets talk about it tonight at my place, ok?"

She looked at him, he looked as if he seriously did not want to discuss it here... Sighing softly she leaned her forehead against his chest.

"I feel guilty beca-"

She was cut off because he had just gently pushed her away from him and, leaning down, he quieted her with a soft kiss. When he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, his green eyes closed as he held her close to him.

"I don't want you to feel that way. PLEASE, don't feel that way, Wendy. You can do so much with that gemstone to enhance your healing abilities. I did it because I love you so much... I wanted you to have it and I wanted you to not be in danger when you got it. I knew what I was doing was dangerous. That's why I asked Eve, Gray and Lyon to help me. Save your guilt until after we talk later... Ok?"

"Wens?"

"Ok, Mest... But this discussion is NOT done..."

He nodded and he kissed her again. After that, they headed back inside.

"Everything ok?"

Lucy asked when she saw them. Wendy nodded, but to Lucy, she looked anything, but ok... She thought Wendy looked about ready to cry.

"Yeah, Lucy. I'm sorry."

She said and looked around. Lisanna was getting her scarf and coat on, Natsu was waiting for her.

"Are you two leaving?"

Wendy asked. Lisanna nodded.

"Yeah, we left Natsuko with Elfman and Evergreen. And she's probably driving them insane."

She said mentioning her and Natsu's 3 year old daughter. Wendy nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you later, then."

Said Wendy. Mest also said goodbye to them, but Natsu stopped and looked at Mest, the fire-dragon slayer frowned at him.

"You better treat Wendy well, Gryder."

Mest arched an eyebrow as Wendy rolled her eyes and Lisanna gave her husband an annoyed tug on his arm and then Natsu finally left with his wife. After they left (Happy and Carla having already gone off somewhere, flown out the window while Wendy and Mest were talking) Wendy looked at Lucy and Loke.

"Loke... Do you have any idea of a way to help Mest's eyes heal?"

"We're not gods anymore, Wendy. We can't heal dead things, like dead nerves..."

Wendy sucked in a breath sharply.

"So, they were destroyed?"

Loke sighed.

"If YOU can't heal it- Then the nerves are likely dead, yes. I'm sorry... I wish I knew of a way to help..."

Wendy looked discouraged, but she nodded.

"Thank you, anyway..."

She said.  
Lucy got up and left the room. She came back with 2 gifts. She handed one to Wendy and one to Mest. Wendy had handed Lucy the gifts for her and Loke when she first arrived there with Mest.

"Thank you both..."

Said Mest.

"But, I'll open it later, if you are ok with that...?"

Lucy nodded... Then caught herself, and spoke up, since her guild-mate could not hear her nodding...

"Yes, that's fine, Mest."

She said as Wendy opened her gift. It was a book of healing spells.

"They aren't sky-dragon magic spells, but they are sky spells and spells related like air and wind magic. But, they might be nice additions to your healing abilities... That's what we hoped, anyway."

Said Lucy. Wendy hugged her tightly. Lucy was surprised at how tightly she was hugging her. But she hugged her friend back anyway. She had a feeling Wendy needed a hug.

* * *

 **7PM Christmas Night- Mest's Apartment:**

* * *

When Wendy came over, she found her fiance trying to cook. Blind.  
Which was turning out to not work too well.  
He had already slammed his shins on a few things in the kitchen and burnt his hands in a few places... And also had cut himself.  
She rushed to his side and turned off the stove and took both of his hands, leading him into his living room.

"I'll cook in a while..."

She told him softly as she sat on the couch with him. They had dinner with Lyon and Chelia before going to see Lucy and the others. After leaving Lucy's, Wendy had left Mest here a few hours ago, so she could go home and do a few things and leave Carla a note to let her know where she was going to be... And she came back to find him damaging himself further.

"Let me heal your hands..."

She said and started to do so. There was a tension in the air. Finally, Mest felt dampness on his hands. He knew she was crying again.  
He pulled her into his arms and held her. She hugged him and cried.

"It's my fault that yo-"

"No. It's not. Let's get something straight Wendy. I am an adult! I have just turned 30 and you are going to be 21 in a few months. I chose to go and do this. I knew it would be risky. I WANTED to do this."

"B-But if I hadn't mentioned being interested in obtaining tha-!"

He was holding her shoulders. He gave her a very little shake. Just enough of a shake to get her to stop. She stopped talking, looking up at him.

"You had no idea that I would go and do this. "What if's" and "maybe's" will only do so much. If you are mad at me for going, just say so."

"I-I'm not... I just..."

She sounded lost and sad. He tilted her face up to his, and he kissed her softly. Quickly, though, the kiss deepened and turned hungry: with teeth nipping and tongues twisting together. Soon he had pulled her closer to him, and she realized that she was straddling his lap with her jean clad legs on either side of his hips on the couch, as he held her close to him, kissing her with everything he had.  
Soon she was whimpering and gasping for breath between the kisses and when he realized she needed a break to breath, he trailed those kisses down her throat.

"Mest..."

She whimpered as she shifted her hips restlessly. He stopped. Breathing hard as he rested his cheek against her collarbone and held her close to him.

"I love you, Wendy..."

He said softly, still somewhat out of breath as she held him close, she could feel how hard he was through his pants and hers, she knew he was trying to hold back his desire. He usually did, when things got hot and heavy, and she usually let him pull back.  
But, not tonight. She ground her hips into his own, making him groan involuntarily as his hips jerked up towards hers.  
He was about to tell her to stop, that he couldn't take her doing that, when she spoke, instead-

"Lets go to your room, Mest..."

He blinked, even though he couldn't see and sat up, facing her. She smiled, and touched his face gently.

"Before you ask, Yes... I'm sure."

She said softly as she leaned in to him and kissed him again. He groaned and pulled her close against him, the next minute she felt slightly disoriented, then Wendy was on her back with him kneeling over her as they kissed once more. She relaxed and started undoing the buttons on his shirt...

* * *

Wendy woke up a few hours later. She was a bit sore and naked... At first she was disoriented, then she remembered what she and Mest had done.  
She looked at the man laying beside her sound asleep, also naked with the blanket covering his lower body, and hers. Reaching out, Wendy gently touched his face, her fingers lingering over his closed eyes a moment.  
She sighed very softly and slipped out of the bed, she found where her clothes had been tossed earlier in their frenzy to touch each other. Wendy dressed, then she looked at the ring on her finger. Glancing back at her sleeping lover, she headed out to the living room- looking for her coat.

Wendy found it and dug out the Christmas gift from Loke and Lucy. She sat on the couch and started to read the book, she had a pair of glasses like the ones that Levy had. They were special glasses that allowed one to consume the information in a book fast. Within minutes, she had learned all the spells in the book. Sitting back, she closed her eyes and thought over them. Sifting through, looking for the spells she needed...

* * *

When Mest woke up, she was back in the bed, she was wearing the earrings, necklace and bracelet that went with her ring. Though he could only tell that she was there, at first. But when he pulled her close, he felt the bracelet. When he kissed her throat, he brushed against the necklace and earrings... Pulling back, he was wondering why she had put them all on. Then an image of her naked, and only wearing the jewelry came to his mind... He was turned on just by thinking of how she must look. But then another thought occurred to him, and he worried that he had hurt her earlier.

"Why are you awake? Did I hurt you too much earlier when I took-"

She pressed a finger to his lips.

"No, the pain is easing. Almost gone. Just be quiet, a minute..."

He nodded and she removed her finger from his lips. He waited in darkness. It was easy to feel her gathering magic. And faintly hear her whispering the words to a spell. The amount of magic she was gathering was enormous, though. Mest had a feeling she was trying to heal his eyes again.  
But, if the optical nerves were dead, he doubted that she could- He stopped that train of thought. There was a sudden sharp pain behind his eyes. He shut them tightly as he winced, a hand going to each side of his head in response to the pain.

Wendy was doing something that her dragon mother had told her to NEVER do: She was mixing spells.  
She knew there would be a price to pay for doing it, but if it worked... It would be well worth it! She saw that he was in pain, and tried to ignore it as she closed her eyes to focus on the spells. She was using some of the spells from the book that she was given and the spells she had learned from Grandeeney.

Her skin felt like it was burning, she felt like she did when she was using the dragon force, the gems in her necklace, earrings and bracelet as well as the gems in her ring were all burning where they rested against her skin. She could feel them amplifying her magic. She was feeling ill from the sheer amount of magic she was gathering.  
Suddenly Mest cried out in front of her, she opened her eyes and saw him curled up, holding his head.  
She wanted to stop, to hold him close, but... She was almost done with these spells.

"Wendy!"

She saw him reach out a hand, his eyes were still shut tightly. She had magic flowing through both of her hands, but- she focused and shifted it all to her left hand and reached out with her right. Wendy grasped his hand and their fingers intertwined.

"M-m... my he-head... It h-hurts...!"

"I know... Bear with it a few more minutes, Mest..."

She said, after saying the last of the spell. He squeezed her hand and groaned in pain. It felt like his eyes and ears were bleeding, it hurt so bad! Once the magic had finished leaving her body, she scooted closer to him in the bed and pulled him into her arm. He leaned against her with his head on her chest.  
She brushed the tears from his cheeks and just held him as he shook. After a while, she lifted her left hand, intending to rest it on his head, but she stopped short when she saw feathers sprouting from her wrist. There were tiny pinkish white scales running along the outside of her forearm... The Dragon force shouldn't have still been active.

Reaching up, she grasped some of her waist length hair and brought it up to her eyes... It was multi-colored... Not just pink, like when she was in the dragon force, and not just her natural dark-blue color. As far as she would tell, it was dark, then light blue, bleeding into lavender, and from there it turned pink towards the tips of her hair...

 _ **'Is this my price?**_ '

She wondered as Mest groaned and shifted in her arms. Slowly, he sat up with her help and held his head with one of his hands. His eyes were still closed.

"Mest? How's the pain?"

She asked softly, resting a hand on his cheek. He leaned his face into her hand and sighed softly.

"The pain is easing... What did you do t-"

He trailed off as he opened his eyes and saw her. He actually saw her! At first his vision was extremely blurry and foggy, but as he blinked... With each blink she became clearer to him. Wendy watched him as he blinked his eyes many times.

"M-Mest... Can you see me?"

Some more blinking, then he looked around the room, and back to her.

"I-I can see you. Why are you feathered and what happened to your hair-? I didn't feel any feathers when we were making love..."

She blushed brightly.

"I mixed magics and spells..."

"But... Isn't that dangerous?"

She nodded.

"It was worth the risk. You could have lost your life getting that gem! Gaining some scales, feathers and a new hair color is a small price to pay."

She said, hugging him.

"Your left eye is a pretty pink color..."

He said, holding her closer to him. She smiled against his chest. She had guessed as much. There were fewer scales and no feathers on her right wrist. She assumed that shifting all the magic to her left hand had made the change more pronounced on her left side.

"Still, it was worth it..."

She echoed her earlier words. He shifted them so that she was under him, as he gazed at her.

"Do you hate this look?"

He shook his head.

"No... I fell in love with your personality, not your looks. But- You're still beautiful."

He said as he leaned down with a soft groan and kissed her as she brushed her thigh against the very alert part of him below the sheets.

"Merry Christmas, Mest..."

She sighed in pleasure as he kissed down her throat.

* * *

The Next morning Wendy gave him the books and the bracelet. He was amazed by both books and what they did, and he agreed that the communication diary was needed and he liked that they each had one and that they each had a bracelet.  
When he put his on, it took the form of a gold cuff like bracelet. The first picture he saw when he opened the book that Levy had made, was the type of flower from Tenroujima that he had suddenly started eating.  
Both he and Wendy laughed at the memory of how horrified he had made her and shocked she was.

* * *

 **December 31st:**

* * *

Wendy, Chelia and Juvia were at Eve and Meredy's house once more, Meredy was sitting on the couch, holding her week old baby girl. The baby had hair. It was the color of both Eve and Meredy, it was blonde towards the ends and pink at the roots. This was the first time that they had all been together since just before Christmas.  
The women were awed at Wendy's new-look.  
Her right eye was still brown, her left was pink, like when she was in dragon force. Her hair was its usual color at the roots and lightened the blue out the further it went from her scalp, around just below her ears, close to her shoulders the color changed to lavender from light blue, and then from lavender it eventually turned pink.

Thankfully the feathers and fur that usually appeared at her shoulder blades when in the dragon force, did not stay, like the left eye color and hair color. But her left leg had tiny scales and fur with feathers at the outer side of her ankle joint.  
The fur there was sparse, the scales were heavy where the feathers were, and as they climbed up her shin, they became sparse and by the time you looked at her knee, there were no scales. It was the same for her left arm: feathers at her wrist joint on the outer side of it, with fur and scales and the further towards her elbow you looked, there were less. On her right side, there was a sprinkling of scales and some very tiny feathers at her wrist and ankle joints on the outside of the limbs.  
In the kitchen Mest sat with Gray, Eve and Lyon. He left out the mention of the activities that he had been doing with Wendy before and after, but he told them about how she healed his eyes. Eve was shocked.

"You know, she might have blinded herself, if the price were different..."

"Thanks, I needed that added thought to guilt me further."

Said Mest sarcastically.

"Maybe the hair and eye color will eventually revert?"

Asked Gray. Mest shrugged.

"No idea..."

He said and sighed. He felt bad about what happened to her. But... She usually destracted him when he thought about it too much.

"So, when are you getting married?"

Asked Gray, looking at Lyon and Mest both. Mest smiled, looking at the cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"As soon as possible..."

Was all he said. They'd have to get married soon: about 2 days after Christmas, they both realized that their activities in his bed (and there had been a lot of activities in his bed over those 2 days) had been without protection.  
So, he wanted to marry her before she told him she was pregnant. He didn't delude himself that she might not be. The only way she wouldn't be, was if either of them had trouble reproductively... And he told her that. She had agreed with him, blushing heavily.  
Mest had left the date up to her.  
If she wanted it to be today or in a month, either way he was fine with it. Gray looked at Lyon.

"What about you?"

"February."

"Huh?"

Gray, Eve and Mest looked at Lyon.

"We're getting married on February 7th."

He said, looking at his own drink. Then he looked up at the others a bit sheepishly.

"Chelia's already likely about 3 or 4 weeks pregnant..."

She had taken a pregnancy test recently, and she had also told him about the potion that she had taken in November and the start of December to ensure that she conceived... At first, he had been a bit upset.  
But, after thinking about it, that was definitely a very Chelia thing to do... And he couldn't be mad at her for being herself.

"Why the 7th?"

Eve asked. Lyon chuckled slightly.

"She said that she didn't want to get married on Valentine's Day, it would be too corny and anyway, she wanted to use a number she liked..."

Just then, Wendy came into the room with Chelia, each went to their respective fiance and whispered in his ear. Both Lyon and Mest looked startled. The girls were smiling. Mest looked at Wendy.

"Are you sure?"

Wendy nodded as Lyon just said: "Whatever," To what Chelia had said.

"What's going on?"

Asked Eve, thinking the girls looked so happy they were glowing.

"Looks like it will be a double wedding."

Said Lyon as Mest pulled Wendy into his arms and kissed her as she sat on his lap. Gray blinked, he noticed Juvia peaking at him around the corner. He frowned and cleared his throat.

"Juvia and I eloped Christmas Night."

He said drawing attention to himself.

"You what?"

Asked Lyon. Gray held up his left hand, which he had been hiding for the most part, all day. There was a wedding ring on it. Wendy smiled.

"Juvia already told us..."

Said Wendy with a giggle, as she hugged Mest while still sitting in his lap... Gray nodded, looking at his lurking wife.

"Did she also tell you that she is 3 months pregnant?"

He asked. Wendy shook her head. Chelia looked at Juvia, as Meredy came up stand behind her blue haired friend.

"Because of the injury in her midsection, during the war years ago. It was when she and Gray were forced to fight each other. Juvia stabbed herself... The location she stabbed herself in was too close to her reproductive organs... Even though Wendy healed her, they were weakened."

Meredy told Wendy and the others, as Gray and Juvia looked somewhat uncomfortable. Juvia rubbed her arm, and looked at her friends...

"Since Juvia has been in a relationship with Gray, she has already miscarried 2 times."

Said Juvia softly. Chelia thought for a minute.

"So, your due around the time that Loke and Lucy are due to have their baby. That would be June? Maybe. And I will have my baby in early August... Give or take. And Wendy will-"

"Hey, wait a minute Chelia! I don't know that I'm pregnant!"

Wendy shouted, everyone looked at her and Mest. The only one she had told about being with Mest that way, was Chelia and now she had gone and blurted it out. Eve grinned at Mest.

"You guys had unprotected sex, didn't you? That's why you want to marry her soon!"

"Stick it, Tearm!"

He said shoving his grinning friend away from him.

"Anyway-"

Chelia continued.

"-Wendy should be due in September, or the end of August!"

She said as Wendy glared at her moodily.

"I just said that I don't know I'm pregnant!"

She half laughed and half snapped at Chelia. Meredy watched them all and noticed that Gray and Juvia were teasing Wendy and Mest as well. She went into the nursery and looked at her baby in the bassinet.

"Looks like you're going to have a lot of friends, Noel."

She said softly, as she caressed the sleeping baby's cheek. She had considered naming her Ul or Ultear... But, she had a feeling that her foster mother wouldn't want her doing that. She would see it as living in the past. So Meredy had named her Noel, since she was born on Christmas eve.

 **END**

* * *

 **I don't Own Fairy Tail Or ANYTHING connected to it.**


End file.
